Churmurr Calaltath
Federation Councilor for the United Clans of Cait *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Churmurr Calaltath *'Race:' Cait, or Catian if you prefer. *'Birthplace:' Homelair Cait *'Parents: Father:' Sivin Calaltath. Career diplomat. Most known for his assignment as the Ambassador to the Qzin Patriarchy. Mother: Murreth Calaltath. Home maker. *'Siblings:' four two brothers, two sisters. *'Birthydate:' 2270 Earth date *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.73m *'Weight:' 122.4kg *'Build:' medium *'Marital status:' Married her husband is Miath a ranking officer in the Cait Defense Forces. He has arranged an assignment as the military attache so the family can be together, something important to Cait culture. The couple have five children, all still of school age. *'Description:' Churmurr, like all Caits, wears clothing only from convention. As modesty is not a consideration but sensation is to be avoided she has adopted the loose caftan as her clothing of convention. She uses the broad cloth areas as canvas to display traditional Cait themes and her current mood on a subject. Often, if you know Cait culture, you can discern her position by the pattern on her clothes even before she speaks. *'Fur:' She is a soft tan with splotchy stripes in a slightly darker color. *'Eyes:' Amber *'Routine Activities:' Running the mission. Churmurr is famous for her parties and her soft-sell politics, one being the setting for the other. Churmurr does a good job of mixing the demands of Councilor and Mother. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Diplomat. Foreign service is considered the family profession. Churmurr was raised "on assignment" and has spent most of her childhood on other worlds, most notably the Qizn Patriarchy. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy: Service is rewarded. *'Group Affiliations:' Cait diplomatic office. Federation Council, Terran Standard Diplomatic School. various service organizations. *'Personality:' Gentle, motherly, reasonable. She practices the soft sell approach "be reasonable, do it my way". She is known for never raising her voice even in a hotly contended debate. Yes, she knows that keeping an even tone makes the shouter look desperate or worse. Churmurr believes in keeping the high ground. A moral position cannot be taken if it is broken. Principles must be most firmly grasped when you most want to abandon them. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Raise her family well, perform her mission. She has one eye on the Matriarchy, but isn't certain yet that she wants to make the run. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None, she is as healthy and well adjusted as modern medicine can make her. *'Enemies (And Why):' Churmurr's soft approach does not tend to make enemies. She has a few people positively infuriated with her, but no real enemies on Council. She has the generic enemies of Cait and the Federation. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Soft soap doesn't always win over hard sell. She can be overpowered by more aggressive councilors, but she will not change her approach. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Churmurr was raised in a Diplomatic family. Politics was served with the daily meat. She was partly raised in the house of the enemy, and has learned well how to turn enemies into friends. Her education was among the children of diplomats and she mixes well with other species. She to this day takes a heavy interest in the Diplomatic schools of what every world she is assigned to. *'Position:' Gentlebeing Truth and justice-- Churmurr reflects the politics of Cait. She usually sides with the classic conservatives. Strong on defense. However she also has a foot in the classic liberal camp of live and let live. Cait tradition of responsibility and accountable it the wielding of power round her out. She is pro Starfleet in both the strength in defense and the exploration arms. Category:Characters Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek